leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Season Three Championship
The Season Three Championship was a competitive event to bring Season Three of League of Legends to a close. It was an international event hosted in the Los Angeles Staples Center that included qualifying teams from North America, Europe, and Asia. Regional qualifiers began on August 17, 2013, with the first regional qualifier taking place in Southeast Asia. The playoffs competition will began in Los Angeles on September 16, 2013 and culminated in a victory for SK Telecom T1. ;Dates * 2013 October 4–6 ;Location * Staples Center, Los Angeles ;Prize * $1,000,000 ;Podium # SK Telecom T1 # Royal Club Announcement Announced by Magus: Season 3 World Championship Heads to Los Angeles Professional League of Legends teams have electrified live audiences throughout Season 3 in Anaheim, Cologne, Moscow, Dallas, Shanghai and beyond. With the worldwide finals on October 4 and the most talented competitors in esports preparing for the greatest challenge of the season, we need a championship venue that matches the occasion. With that in mind, we've selected the legendary Staples Center in Los Angeles to host the Season 3 World Championship final. With the League Championship Series Summer Split already under way, a flurry of regional qualifying events on the horizon and the playoffs approaching, every game counts on the road to the World Championship final. The action reaches a boiling point in September, when fourteen elite teams from North America, Europe, Korea, China, Southeast Asia and one of the emerging League of Legends territories all meet at the Galen Center in Los Angeles for the playoffs. The top two earn the right to compete for the Summoner's Cup in front of thousands of cheering fans. Participants Each region is reserved a set number of slots. Riot added two additional slots for this year's championship: One spot to Korea for their mid-season All-Star Tournament victory and one spot for the winner of the upcoming International Wildcard Tournament at GamesCom, held in Cologn, Germany. These regions are set below: Tournament Format Just like the Season 2 Championship, Riot chose to seed 4 teams that won at their regional playoffs. The other teams will participate in a group stage where the top 2 teams will advance to the next round. The second round will consist of the winners of the regional playoffs versus the winners of the group stages. These matches are held in a best-of-three single-elimination style, with the winners advancing onto the semi finals. Group A Group B Regional Byes OMG Fnatic Cloud 9 HyperX SK Telecom T1 Gambit BenQ Royal Club Lemondogs Samsung Galaxy Ozone NaJin Black Sword TSM Snapdragon Team Vulcun Gamania Bears GamingGear.eu Team Mineski Final Bracket World Finals Music Performance Promotional Skin Announcement made by RiotWenceslausChampionship Thresh available now For the next two weeks, Championship Thresh is here to box up your next game in celebration of the epic battles waged over the course of Season 3. Equipped with ornate battle armor emblazoned with the sigil of Season 3, Championship Thresh reaps opponent’s souls with new spell effects including a sweeping azure-tinged Flay and a championship podium-raising recall. Pick up Championship Thresh and his spectral sapphire hues, haunting new lantern and wickedly articulated chains now before he heads into the legacy vault! 975 RP Road to the Cup As the World Championship final draws near, we showcase the biggest heroes in esports from around the world that have wowed us all throughout Season 3. Many teams fell by the wayside in epic battles and now only two remain. Who will rise? Ceremony of the Season 3 World Champions Co-founders Marc Tryndamere Merrilland and Brandon Ryze Beck award the Season 3 Summoner's Cup to the world champions SK Telecom T1 Notable Champion Statistics For full Champion statistics click here * Overall, 69 Champions where either picked or banned throughout the Championship. * had a 100% pick/ban percentage throughout the tournament, being banned 55 times and picked in 11 games. * took 2nd place with a 94% pick/ban percentage, being banned 36 times and picked in 26 games. * held both the highest amount of picks and wins, being picked 43 times and won 24 games. * was picked once in the tournament in the match between TSM and GamingGear.eu. Even though getting first blood, GamingGear.eu came on top in the battle and claimed their single victory of the tournament. * was the only champion to be banned once without ever being picked in the tournament. * Un-picked Champions include: References de:Saison Vier Meisterschaft Category:Tournaments Category:2013